Bloody Immortality
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: When Ianto is injured and gets a blood transfusion, everything changes for most of Team Torchwood. This uses the ridiculous plot device from the MD finale, but has nothing to do with MD. Just me having a little fun with ridiculous.


Title: Bloody Immortality  
>Rating: PG (for some language and a naughty reference or two)<br>Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Owen, Toshiko, mention of Gwen/Rhys.  
>Spoilers: Based on a situation in Miracle Day (so yeah, could be a spoiler for MD ep10 kinda). Set somewhere in S2 before "Reset".<br>Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood, I wouldn't have to write stupid stuff like this. It's not mine. In fact, I think Jack and Ianto belong to each other.  
>Warning: Stupid plot. Badfic. Pulling situations out of nowhere. Shouldn't really make much sense.<br>Summary: When Ianto is injured and needs a blood transfusion, everything changes for the most of Team Torchwood.  
>AN: Even though she's not really in this fic, I pick on Precious, um, I mean Gwen. Just a little. I think.  
>This idea came to me yesterday while shopping, because of what I read about the finale of Miracle Day. I couldn't resist. This is supposed to be not taken seriously. It's purposely badfic andor crack fic, because well, the idea behind the finale is just ridiculous. So I decided to have a little bit of fun with ridiculous. Hopefully it will make someone laugh. *grins*

"Owen, how is he?" Jack Harkness asked his medic, Owen Harper.

Owen sighed while still taking more readings from his patient. Ianto Jones laid prone on the autopsy table, his shirts ripped open so Owen could work on the deep, jagged gash going across Ianto's stomach. He glanced up at the Captain, noting the fear in the immortal's eyes. He indicated the man on the table with a wave of his hand.

"I can fix the gash using alien tech, if that's all right with you…." Owen started.

"Do it. Use whatever you have to," Jack insisted. His eyes fixed on the pale skin of his lover, looking more pale than normal. "Just don't let him die, Owen."

"Now there's the problem. I can close him up and sterilize the wound. I can even use the laser scalpel and there won't be much of a scar, if any. But he lost too much blood."

"Then use his reserve," Jack said, starting to go toward the cryo-cupboard where the blood supply was kept to take out Ianto's blood.

"He doesn't have one. He used it up, and we haven't had any time for him to donate to his cause," Owen explained as he still continued to work on the wound. He knew giving up completely would cause only a worse scene with Jack. It was bad enough the young Welshman was going to die soon anyway.

"What?" Jack asked. "What about that plasma regenerative device?"

"I could try it, but it's not instantaneous. I don't know if Ianto has enough time to wait for an ample amount of blood to be generated."

Jack moved closer to the table and took Ianto's hand in his, his thumb rubbing along the back of the hand. "I can't lose him, Owen." Jack squeezed the hand in his, and shut his eyes, hoping to keep back the tears that threatened to fall when the hand did not respond.

"There might be a way," Jack said. "If there's nothing else to do."

Owen looked up from his handiwork. "Do share."

"You can take my blood," Jack replied.

"What? You aren't comparable to Ianto. None of us are," Owen pointed out.

"Technically, I do have a different blood type than Ianto, but when I'm from it doesn't matter. We're all compatible. Yes, matching is best, but you can use my blood to save Ianto."

Owen glared at Jack, and pointed the laser scalpel at him. "One day, Harkness, you and me are sitting down and you're going to come clean with everything. If I had known that, we could been getting you set up for the blood transfusion by now. So go grab a chair and make yourself comfortable while I start prepping for this. Sorry I don't have an extra bed for you, and no, you can't share with Ianto."

Jack pouted. Owen ignored him as he called for Toshiko to give him a hand.

Several hours later, Owen sat at his workstation amazed. Coming from the kitchen came the sounds of coffee being made and soft voices talking. The laser scalpel was good in closing up wounds quickly with minimal scarring, but the patient still required a recovery time before they were healed and able to go back to normal activities. Yet Ianto Jones, now dressed in a clean suit he got from Jack's wardrobe was making coffee and warming up leftovers for their lunch, while Jack hovered close, assuring that Ianto was indeed fine.

Ianto should have been in Jack's tiny cot, or taken home to his own bed, recovering for at least a couple of days. Not get up not even 15 minutes after waking up, and wanting a shower and change of clothes. Owen's first exam assured him that the Welshman would be able to go off without collapsing. Owen insisted on one more exam when the younger man returned from his shower. That's when the real shock set in. Ianto Jones was completely healed. There was no indication of the life threatening wound he had only 3 hours before, or losing enough blood to require a blood transfusion.

In the back of Owen's mind, he contemplated the only indication that he had a blood transfusion, and it had everything to do with Jack.

Not long after the four members sat in the boardroom eating their lunch. They quickly mentioned Gwen's latest getaway holiday with Rhys. Owen made comments about how Jack allowed her to take too much time off so she could spend time with Rhys, while the rest of them were stuck with hardly a full day off, just because she had a fiancé.

Jack sighed. He explained that he didn't want her to give up a life outside of Torchwood, even more since he got to know Rhys. More than Gwen, the Welshman deserved that much to make up for the long days Gwen gave to Torchwood.

Toshiko cleared her throat and Jack looked over at her, actually looking surprised that the beautiful Japanese woman seemed to dispute him.

"Do you have something to say, Tosh?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," she started hesitantly, but then her gaze shifted from Jack to Ianto before she looked at Jack again. "Gwen isn't the only one in a relationship around here." She smirked at the immediate reaction from the two men in question. "Oh, don't look so surprised that we know. It's obvious there's something going on here. And even if I didn't know it before, there's no doubt after this morning and the way you acted when Ianto was injured, Jack."

"Except for one thing," Owen said.

The other three stared at Owen, Ianto raising an eyebrow. Tosh opened her mouth to argue with the medic, but Ianto bet her to it. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You... you're healed, Ianto. Completely. Not recovering for a few days and then still on light duty for a while longer. You should be, you know, but instead you healed like Jack does."

Both of Jack's eyebrows shot up. "What are you saying, Owen?"

"Well, I can't be sure without further proof, but I think by using your blood for a transfusion, Ianto is like you know. So my original point that Tosh was going to argue, unlike Gwen and Rhys, you blokes have forever to indulge in whatever you indulge in."

"Bloody hell... you think that I'm..."Ianto remarked.

"Oh God," Jack cursed, his eyes on Ianto. "I didn't want to think about it. I was just to glad that Ianto was going to be okay." He shook his head. "No, it can't be. I wouldn't want to wish this on anyone, especially those I love."

"Even if it means never having to lose at least one person you love?" Ianto asked. He suddenly looked stricken and dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't assume you want me around that long." He started to stand up, looking embarrassed and ready to flee.

Jack grabbed Ianto by his arm, keeping him from leaving and making him sit down again. Tosh and Owen shared a quick look and quickly left the boardroom, leaving Jack and Ianto do deal with the new development and their relationship.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed since Ianto's blood transfusion. Jack and Ianto emerged from the boardroom after a while, looking happy. Toshiko believed that they had a good long talk that included finally saying things they didn't dare say to the other. Owen was inclined to agree with her. The two men's relationship had changed for the better. Even Gwen had noticed something, and to Owen, it seemed that she was not too happy about it, which he thought was strange coming from a woman who liked to talk about how much she loved her fiancé and tormented them so much with details about the wedding she was planning.<p>

Meanwhile, whenever Ianto had a minor injury, he healed quickly. Jack reported that morning that Ianto had nicked himself shaving and that healed not long after it had happened. The only evidence was the blood that Ianto did not have a chance to clean up by the time Jack came into the bathroom. Ianto also required less sleep, sometimes going for a few days with only an hour or two sleep when their days were relatively easy.

Owen had continued to run a few more tests and had no doubt that Ianto Jones was now immortal, and it had to do with the blood transfusion, using Jack's blood. Ianto had requested that since she wasn't around, that no one tell Gwen yet. While he was glad that Jack would never be alone for as long as he wanted Ianto around, the younger man was still reconciling himself with the very real chance that he would never stay dead. Despite the hints, he still did not completely believe it unless he actually came back from dying. That was something that Ianto was not willing to test yet and Jack agreed with him and had ripped Owen a new one when the medic suggested it not long after the transfusion.

They had just returned from the latest mission that left no doubt in his mind that Ianto was immortal. The last few days, the Rift had been very active, keeping them all busy. Even Jack and Ianto were starting to look tired, especially since Jack insisted that the others go home for sleep during periods that he felt he would be able to handle things with Ianto. Gwen had been complaining that she had to postpone several appointments for the wedding, or allowing Rhys to handle it on his own. Her mind was just not on what they were doing. Jack finally had enough of her before lunch and sent her home. He explained to the others that he worried more for Owen and Toshiko than giving Gwen her way. The Captain did not want to risk Gwen's not having her mind on what's going on in the field and getting someone killed.

Yet later that day, with Gwen gone, someone still got killed. Two of them, in fact. While chasing after two Blowfish that were hotwiring cars, the team split up. Tosh and Owen went after one, while Jack and Ianto went after the other. They all maintained communication. Tosh and Owen had managed to subdue their Blowfish. Tosh went to get the SUV, while Owen watched over their prisoner and was reporting into Jack with the update. Suddenly on Jack's side, they heard a struggle and guns being shot. Then nothing. Not from Jack, and nothing from Ianto.

Toshiko pulled up in the SUV, and Owen quickly loaded the Blowfish in the back and they headed for the location where Jack and Ianto were. They arrived to find three bodies. Ianto had managed to shoot a killing shot just before he was shot and killed by the Blowfish. Tosh and Owen had learnt that from Ianto, after he came gasping back to life moments after Jack.

Now they all knew for sure, except for Gwen. Ianto had more to reconcile because there was no doubt he was immortal like Jack, and requested they still keep it from Gwen.

Meanwhile something unthinkable started to fester in Owen's mind until a week later, during a time that Gwen had gone home early to go out with Rhys, he requested a meeting and explained what was on his mind.

"I couldn't allow that!" Jack immediately protested, jumping up from his chair, looking shocked and appalled. "Bad enough Ianto has to deal with it, I am not going to curse you and Tosh with this!"

"Don't you see, Jack," Owen tried to reason. "You'll have more than just your lover with you. You could have friends, if you really do see us as friends."

"I do, and that's why I can't allow it," Jack snapped.

Owen noticed Ianto placing a hand on Jack's wrist to calm him down. They shared a look and Jack sat down again, but looked far from relaxed. Owen studied Ianto's face, trying to determine the young Welshman's opinion, but as usual his face was unreadable.

"Jack, if I may ask a few questions?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded, and Ianto turned his attention to Owen. Ianto asked questions that were devised to help Jack determine Owen's intent for asking for immortality. He seemed satisfied with Owen's answers, and the medic felt assured that Ianto would back him up. He next questioned Toshiko.

Then they all debated for a while, with Ianto backing up Owen and Toshiko's requests to become immortal.

Jack would have a team that he would never have to fear losing. This team could go on working on monitoring the Rift and protecting Cardiff from unfriendly alien interference. There would be a team that Jack could always rely on, with growing experience as time goes on. They would probably still hire people and lose them, but in the end they would always be together.

* * *

><p>Jack was finally convinced. The team fell quiet as they contemplated what they were about to do.<p>

There was a nagging thought on Ianto's mind, but he dared not bring it up.

It was Toshiko who finally broke the silence and her question mirrored what was on Ianto's mind. "What about Gwen?" she asked quietly.

"What about her?" Owen asked. "I say no. She couldn't be here when the important developments happened, she doesn't deserve to become part of the deal."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, while Ianto urged himself to wait for Jack's answer. Ianto knew what he wanted and why, and the bottom line came down to continue to keep Gwen in the dark about his immortality, along with Tosh and Owen's soon-to-be-immortality.

Just when Ianto was certain Jack was going to make a decision Ianto would have to learn to live with for eternity, Jack said, "No." He reached for Ianto's hand under the boardroom table, and held onto it, fingertips caressing. "I can't do that to Rhys."

At three surprised and yet suspicious looks, Jack further explained, "I allow Gwen to go off to have time with Rhys so they stay together. I don't want Gwen to let that go, and if I allow her to submerse herself as deeply as we are in Torchwood, that will happen. And I can tell you from experience that Ianto was the only person I was involved with who accepted me for me. Not even other Torchwood agents were able to completely accept it and my immortality tore us apart. Ianto is special. I know Rhys knows about us and has helped us, but I don't know if he could handle it. He would blame us, just another Torchwood thing to make Gwen more ours than his. No matter how you look at it, I don't see them staying together if she becomes immortal."

"Oh spare us the bloody platitudes Jack. Stop being so polite. That's not like you. I won't do it because I refuse to spend eternity watching her making cow eyes at you, and her trying to get you away from Ianto. Especially after Rhys kicks off. No bloody way."

"She can try. She can try for eternally, but..." Jack turned his attention to Ianto. "I think we should let them in on the result of our private conversations."

Ianto nodded his consent as Owen remarked, "Just keep the kink out, please. I don't need those images, thank you."

Ianto glared at Owen while Jack started to grin. He lifted their still clasped hands to rest on the table top. "We're in this forever. That's what we want. Ianto and I are in a committed relationship forever. So what Gwen wants doesn't matter. When Rhys dies, hopefully after a long full life, she'll have to find someone else eventually, but not me. Not Ianto either."

"You ask me, I feel sorry for the poor sod," Owen remarked, "but I see your point. No matter your reason, as long as we're all in agreement."

Toshiko nodded her head.

"I love Gwen," Jack admitted. "Like a sister. Like how I love you, Tosh and you're like a brother, Owen. You're all family to me."

"Which makes Ianto the mother," Owen quipped.

"So if I'm the mother, that makes me second in command," Ianto said jokingly.

Toshiko and Owen shared a meaningful look.

"Sure," Toshiko agreed.

"You have the administration experience that we don't, and your knack for organization can't be beat," Owen said. "And it's obvious you know how to handle yourself in the field." He looked around at the others who stared at him in shock. "What? Once we do this, then there's no moving up or down because of death within the team, which we all know is the way to leave Torchwood. We might as well set up a permanent chain of command, and I for one don't want that responsibility forever. Ianto is more able to handle it long term."

"Toshiko?" Jack asked. "What do you think?"

"I think Ianto would be an amazing second in command. I could live with that."

Jack turned to Ianto. "Ianto Jones, would you take on the responsibilities of being Torchwood Three's Second In Command?"

Ianto's eyebrow went up, and his gaze went to first Toshiko and then Owen. What he saw on their faces made him come to a quick decision. "I accept."

"Now that it's been brought up, you never really had the choice, so I'm glad you accepted it," Jack said with a wink, making the other two laugh.

"Well then, do we have everything wrapped up?" Owen asked.

"Anyone have anything else to put on the table before we do this?" Jack asked. When everyone shook their heads, he looked over to Ianto. "As your first duty as my Second, you can give the word."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile, squeezing the hand holding his. He pulled his hand away and stood up, straightening his suit jacket. "Well? What are we sitting around here for? Time to start making preparations for Jack to give blood transfusions."

With smiles, Owen and Toshiko stood up and started to follow Ianto out of the room. When Ianto looked back, Jack was still sitting in his chair, looking completely relaxed. Ianto also noticed that Jack was smiling like he had never seen on Jack before.

It was enough to tell Ianto that they had all made the right decision. For this team at least, except for Gwen, there would be no death by Torchwood.

At least not death that would stick anyway.


End file.
